


Revenge Plot

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Forcing Someone to Listen While You Have Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Camille helps Richard give Doug Anderson a little "going away present" to remember him by. Obvious smut. Don't like don't read.





	Revenge Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I was toying with a scene in a potential fic for the series while Camille was thinking about various sexual dreams she'd had about Richard. This was basically the plot of one of them, except in this fic it absolutely isn't a dream. I also like the idea that Doug Anderson absolutely can't tell anyone what he's heard because due to how he's tried to craft Richard as some quiet repressed loser who could never score a date nobody will believe him if he insists that little Dickie Poole purposely had wild sex in front of him with an extremely attractive Caribbean woman.

The reason Doug Anderson seemed to be under the impression that Richard Poole had never even had a girlfriend was that the other man liked to keep his private life private, especially from coworkers he hated. Most of Richard's past girlfriends had accepted this, but then again the one he has now isn't like most other girlfriends. Camille is different. She means so much more to him, but what seems to be more important now is that sometimes her mind can be downright filthy.

  
He almost chokes on his drink when she whispers her suggestion in his ear. By now Ronnie Stuart has already been taken away from the precinct but unfortunately, Doug Anderson will be staying in their cells at least until tomorrow when an officer will arrive to escort him back to the UK. Camille seems under the impression that they should give him a little going away "present" to remember Richard by, and while her suggestion feels extremely underhanded, he can't help but agree with her that if Doug complains he probably won't be believed.

  
Hours later Richard finds himself back in the precinct alone except for Doug who is in a cell where he can't quite see into the bullpen. That doesn't keep him from trying to torment Richard though. "Not much of a surprise that you're still here Dickie boy. Most men would have gone home by now, but I forgot, you don't have anyone to go home to. I saw the way you look at that little detective sergeant of yours, but we both know she's never going to see you like that. She's probably out right now with some island boy. Afraid someone who looks like you can't very well compete with that."

  
Richard rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the attempts at taunting him although the jab about his appearance does feel like an extremely low blow. "I have to finish the paperwork for your transfer back to the UK."

  
Seemingly irritated that his taunts haven't had the desired effect Doug chooses to go quiet for a while and this is the moment when Camille chooses to walk into the station.

  
Earlier in the day, she'd been wearing capri pants, but now she's changed into a skirt, and Richard realizes that it's probably to give him easier access to her. She really has spent time thinking this through, and that makes him feel a sudden loss of space in his trousers which will soon become very useful.

  
Now he has to pretend to be surprised to see her. "Camille, what are you doing here?"

  
"We were supposed to have dinner together, remember?" She's purposely talking louder than usual, fully determined to make sure that Doug is listening as well.

  
"Well I umm, you see I needed to finish this paperwork and..." he stands up from the desk and starts to walk towards her, and her eyes immediately land on his bulge.

  
A mischevious smirk appears on her face and he returns with one of his own before she starts to yell at him. "So you completely forgot about me?!"

  
"Not a surprise that you'd blow your one chance to actually have a girlfriend," Doug interjects from the cells.

  
Richard finds it hard to well, to stay hard, while he can hear the voice of his nemesis, but suddenly Camille just starts stroking him through his trousers and he has to keep from groaning because as far as Doug knows nothing has happened yet and nothing will happen.

  
"Absolutely marvelous," she uses her free hand to grab his as she speaks and places it up her skirt. "So you'd rather spend your evening with the man you claim to hate than with your girlfriend?!"

  
He quickly realizes she isn't wearing any panties which he supposes shouldn't surprise him as much as it does. Two can play at the game of maddening each other he decides. "No Camille, I'd rather spend it with you." As he finishes speaking he slips two fingers inside of her, watching her eyes go wide as she tries to stay on script.

  
"Well then prove it to me. I'm going to break up with you if you don't have sex with me right here, right now."

  
The next part of their script dictates that he's supposed to make a brief protest about the prisoner before giving in, but frankly, by now he's grown tired of following the plan so instead, he lets his lips finally crash into hers as he still attempts to finger her.

  
The act is somewhat more awkward than he intends it to be though and after a second she pulls away enough to whisper "I want your dick."

  
His desk is already cleared, for the paperwork had actually been filled out much earlier in the day, and he quickly pushes her onto it, before pushing the skirt up her thighs and allowing her to go for his belt and then his undergarments.

  
He's almost forgotten that they aren't alone until Doug Anderson yells from the other room "He won't have the guts to do it, Love!"

  
Richard, however, is now feeling bold and sexually frustrated enough to truly speak his mind "Oh can you just shut up?!"

  
Suddenly Camille pulls him down on top of her and he can only think of her and how she feels as he thrusts inside of her. Immediately she wraps her legs around him, anchoring them together as their bodies move in a perfect rhythm.

  
The moment he'd chosen to agree to her little sex game he'd expected himself to be at the very least ashamed, but he isn't. There's something primal that is awakened in him by seeing her on his desk like that and she's being so much more vocal than she usually is. To add to this, she's also insanely wet. He is in the kind of heavenly bliss that he feels as if he could live in for all eternity, and she is right there with him. Soon, they come undone while tangled within each other and he is bought back to earth.

  
Back to the precinct where he's just made love to his detective sergeant on his desk while his much-hated former coworker listened from the other room while trapped in a jail cell. In a way, what he has just done now feels wrong, but not in a shameful way. He doesn't regret it in the least, but he does understand that this is now his and Camille's little secret. Well technically, it's Doug Anderson's secret too, but if he tries to admit to anybody that he'd heard quiet awkward little Dickie Poole aggressively railing his beautiful Caribbean sergeant on a desk he'll be branded as utterly insane so he'll likely keep the secret if only to preserve his own hubris.

  
Standing up he pulls up his pants before making eye contact with Camille. "Well, we've both worked hard enough to call it quits for tonight. Straight to bed for us both I'd say. After all, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

  
Smiling Camille nods and straightens her skirt before cheekily adding, "Wait, shouldn't you check on the prisoner before we lock up?"

  
Quickly Richard peers into the cell area while Camille grabs a towel to clean off his desk. For the first time he can remember Doug Anderson doesn't seem to have any rude remarks prepared for him. Gaping silence utterly suits him though.


End file.
